


Home is where your cat is

by ShebaRen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, cats judging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebaRen/pseuds/ShebaRen
Summary: "That's a cat.""An adorable big, fluffy, cat!""It's fat."Stiles gasps and smoothes down the cat's big fluffy ears with his free hand. "Don't say that! You will hurt her feelings! Don't listen to the mean wolf," he coos at the cat in his arms and plasters it 's head with exaggerated smooching kisses.The cat looks about as done with him as Peter feels.





	Home is where your cat is

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff because I wanted Peter + Cat + cuddles for everyone. <3 Enjoy!

"That's a cat."

"An adorable big, fluffy, cat!"

"It's fat."

Stiles gasps and smoothes down the cat's big fluffy ears with his free hand. "Don't say that! You will hurt her feelings! Don't listen to the mean wolf," he coos at the cat in his arms and plasters it 's head with exaggerated smooching kisses.

The cat looks about as done with him as Peter feels. He sighs. "What is it doing here, Stiles?"

Stiles expression shifts into something shifty and he won't meet Peter's eyes as he busies his face in the cat's fur. He mumbles something and only Peter's enhanced hearing allows him to understand the words.  "TheshelterisfullandScottsaidifnooneadoptshertheyhavetoputherdown."

He pinches the bridge of his nose as he can feel a headache building. "No."

"Aww, Peter. Please?"  Big brown eyes peer beseechingly at him over the cats head. And... that's worryingly effectively. Peter grits his teeth as he can feel his resolve weaken. But - "Why can't you take it?"

Stiles perks up and while his face still radiates earnestness there's a glint in his eyes like he's scented weakness in the air. "Dad's allergic."

"So Scott could -"

"Melissa is kind of afraid of cats. Like phobia levels of afraid. She has to change sidewalks if she sees a cat, " Stiles babbles.

Peter snaps his mouth shut. "Where would I keep her? Here? This is tiny flat on the  fourth floor," he tries. And while 'tiny' might be a slight understatement, because Peter does not have tiny anything, thank you very much, the rest is true. He knows that cats need their freedom. Keeping one confined to one flat is recipe for disaster.

But Stiles seems ready for every argument. "She's a house cat. The shelter says she's never known the outside and is used to be kept in a flat. She won't even miss it - You just have to keep her happy and fed."

Peter sees an opening and snatches it up. "Yes and I can't do that can I? I don't have anything to keep a cat happy and fat. I mean fed. "

Stiles makes an outraged noise at his slip up but there's also a blush on his face that is steadily getting worse as seconds go by and he doesn't say anything. Peter stares at him until he suddenly understands the reason. He groans. "You brought all the things, didn't you? I can't believe this. I can't believe you. No wait, I can't believe _me_ and that I'm going along with this madness."

"I'm sorry," Stiles whines "But look at her! She's so fluffy and cute and I can't let her die."

Peter eyes the cat critically. While it's true that the long silky looking fur makes her fluffy  there's nothing overly cute about her. Well maybe the big blue eyes have a certain appeal and perhaps the big paws and ears are overall somewhat endearing, but there's nothing... Okay, no, he's lying to himself. Loath as he's to admit, the cat is cute. It's also suspiciously calm in Stiles arms. Peter has never seen any cat this calm when it's been held by someone, always squirming and trying to escape after a short amount of time. He narrows his eyes.

The cat blinks innocently back.

Yes, Peter is pretty sure the thing is planning something.

Before he can follow that thought any further, Stiles lets out a gusty sigh, drawing his attention back to him. "Look," he says, his shoulders slumping, "I liked her and I knew I couldn't keep her myself, so I thought she could maybe stay with you. Just until I get a place for myself. Please. Everyone else already said no."

There's a slight wobble in his voice and Peter freezes. He curses himself in his head because he knows, knows he can't deny Stiles anything like this.

"If it uses my couch as a scratching post even once I'm booting the thing out the door," he threatens, but opens his door wider to let Stiles and the cat in.

\----

Which is how he finds himself with an entire set of cat toys, cat food, cat toilets (which have been christened the second the litter settled. Peter felt slightly creepy as the cat sat in the litter box peeing and staring at him accusingly) and a how to-list as long as his arm.

Stiles has just left, after having made sure that Peter knew what to do for the fifth time, and the silence as Cat ("The shelter named her Mandalay Bainbridge," Stiles told him with a wrinkled nose, "but I don't think I can call her that. Just Cat it is, for now.") and he stared at the closed door was a bit jarring. Not that he would admit that to anyone. He liked the silence in his apartment.

Cat meows, startling him with its volume. She stands next to him, looking at the door before she looks up at him, meowing again.  "Yeah, I'm not happy either," he tells her.

\---

It's strange to share his space with a living thing. Peter is happy enough to ignore Cat most of the time, who's an easy co-habitant. She meows when she's hungry, which is good, because he's not sure he would have remembered to feed her the first few days if she hadn't reminded him, but otherwise she's content to stare at him. A lot. Peter is taking notes on her technique because her creepiness is top notch.

Another thing he has to get used to is the fact that Cat doesn't like to be alone. Whenever Peter changes his location, Cat doesn't take long to make her way into the same room. It's a bit disconcerting to be followed into the bathroom and be stared at, and Peter is sure this is her revenge for that first day. But it's nice when he's lying in bed reading and Cat curls up next to him, headbutting him whenever he stops petting her.

What he had not expected was the hair though. Cat sheds hair like nobody's business and it gets everywhere. The fine white hairs cling to every surface, no matter how often Peter vacuums the flat or brushes her fur. Seriously, he spent an entire afternoon brushing her, getting a veritable mountain of fur our of her and still, half an hour later his jeans were already full of cat hair again. He goes through lint roller like a teenage boy through tissues and the lady at the convenience store is always giving him strange looks when he's stocking up.

 Another surprise was also the fact that Stiles was now spending a considerably large amount of time at Peter's apartment. While Peter didn't think that Stiles would just dump cat on him and never check in, he didn't anticipate _this_.

This being Stiles draped all over the right side of Peter while they are lying on the couch, one arm slung over Peter's stomach to better pet Cat who is lying on Peter's left arm and purring like a well oiled motor.

Over the last few weeks, Stiles had been by almost every day to spend time with Cat. Stiles loved to play with Cat and it was amusing to see him bait her with his fingers or the laser pointer. Some days, if Cat wasn't in the mood for racing around, he would just spend the day camped out on Peter's couch, doing research and petting Cat whenever she deigned him worthy of her presence.

Today Peter is already occupying the couch, reading, while Cat is sleeping on his arm, when Stiles let himself him. When exactly he had gotten a key to his flat Peter couldn't say, but it was hard to care when he was always looking forwards to Stile's visits.

"Aww, no. This is too cute," are Stiles first words when he enters the living room. Peter doesn't deign that with a response, because Peter was not cute. Even if the words cause a warm feeling in his belly.

Cat's ears perked at the sound of Stile's voice but didn't react otherwise besides borrowing her nose further in Peter's armpit.

A sigh made him look up from his book. Stiles was leaning on the doorframe, looking content and slightly wistful at Cat.

"What's that sigh for?" Peter asked curious.

Stiles sighed again, slouching slightly. "I'm beat. Today was awful and I just want to curl up and cuddle the shit out of - out of cat."

Peter raises an eyebrow at that. "What's keeping you?"

He gestures to Peter. "You're both looking just cozy and shit. I don't want to wake her up when she's sleeping like this."

That causes Peter to raise both his eyebrows incredulously. Normally Stiles has no problem to just pick Cat up and carry her wherever he wants. "You know she won't care if you move her right? Here let me get up and you can sit down with her..." Peter makes to wiggle his arm from under the dead weight of fourteen pounds of cat (she's fat, no matter what Stiles wants to think otherwise) but Stiles stops him with  "No wait, stop. I've got another idea" before he can lay down his book.

 There's a determined glint in Stiles eyes now as he takes the two steps to the couch.

Which is how a minute later Peter finds himself being cuddled by Stiles and Cat at the same time.

It takes him a moment to find his voice again. "Stiles..."

"Shut up." Stiles sounds tired and he's not looking at Peter but his body is a warm line against his side and the arm across his chest is a pleasant weight. Peter does the sensible thing and shuts up.

It's nice, lying together like this. Peter doesn't even pretend to read his book. He watches Stiles instead. Studies the moles adorning his skin and the way his eyelashes frame his eyes, the slope of his cheekbones. He watches as his eyes eventually close and the hand petting Cat slows to a stop while his breathing evens out into sleep. Cat stirs against his side, yawning. Peter crinkles his nose at the revolting smell of cat breath. She settles back down, though now she's looking at him with her wide eyed stare, all earnest. Peter huffs in amusement. "Yes alright, I'm happy too. Go back to sleep."

Cat chirrups in answer, giving him a slow blink before she closes her eyes again.

And Peter knows that later he and Stiles will have to talk about this. But right at this moment, he's content to just enjoy the sensation of having Stiles here like this.


End file.
